


Peace and Love

by mojo72400



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fireworks, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mojo72400/pseuds/mojo72400
Summary: Today is the 10th anniversary of the day humans and elves made peace. Callum knows that today is a big celebration, but he is planning to make it bigger.





	Peace and Love

Today is the 10th anniversary of the day humans and elves made peace. Callum knows that today is a big celebration, but he is planning to make it bigger.

The feast is taking place in the sparring grounds where Callum used to practice with Soren before he learned magic instead.

People were singing merrily, cracking a few jokes, eating and drinking mostly for Ezran and Soren.

It was happy for Callum to see that humans and elves having fun bonding together and giving cheers as they raise toast their mugs for long lasting friendship.

A person walked behind him, holding two mugs of beer and said “Your drink, my prince”

Callum could recognize that Scottish accent and he turned around to see his royal bodyguard and girlfriend, Rayla.

“Thanks” Callum said as he took a mug from her and gave her a small peck on the lips as thanks

“Oh, and by the way, it’s a party, Rayla, just call me Callum” Callum added.

“Okay, Callum” Rayla said as they both toasted their mugs and drank from it.

After they drank their beer, Callum said “Let’s sit on that bench right there”

“Okay” Rayla said as they both walked to the bench and sat on it.

“Well, how do I put this, Rayla, you were always at my side, watching my back and sometimes preventing me from doing something stupid” Callum said.

“Oh, don’t mention it” Rayla said as she laughed.

“When I first met you, I saw conflict in your eyes. You were torn between justice for your people and your own morals of harming innocent lives like when you spared that innocent human patrol guard that one time and when you saw that egg, a third choice came, a choice for redemption which would not harm any innocent being. Our world would be peacefully reunited because of two human princess and a Moonshadow elf assassin and if Ezran never found the egg, our world would’ve gone into war” Callum said.

“And you and Ezran would be dead because of me” Rayla said.

“True but hey we’re living in a world of peace and love with a human prince dating an Moonshadow elf assassin who is also his royal bodyguard” Callum said.

“That is true” Rayla said.

“And that’s why” Callum said as he stood up from the bench, dropped down on one knee and brought out a small box which he opened, revealing a ring “I’m asking you Rayla, my royal bodyguard, will you marry me?”

“Yes Callum, I will marry you” an overjoyed Rayla said.

Callum slid the ring in Rayla’s finger and picked her up, spun her around, set her down before he planted a big kiss on her lips which she popped her foot as she reciprocated much to the applause of the crowd to the newly engaged couple.

Claudia used her magic to summon fireworks in the night sky to celebrate the 10th anniversary of humans and elves making peace and Callum and Rayla’s engagement.


End file.
